


A Supernatural Crack Fic. Sort of.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, Fluff, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Smut, Spn crack fic, please please please don't take this seriously, weird Dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about three days ago, at 6:00AM after a tedious all-nighter. Opened it today and, well, let's just say I'll never be able to take myself seriously ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Crack Fic. Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was me trying to get some fluff out of my system so I could write angst. 
> 
>  
> 
> At 6:00AM after pulling an all-nighter.
> 
> Also, just to clarify, I NEVER type like this. (As in the extreme overuse of unnecessary abbreviations)  
> Ever. It's embarrassing. It's degrading. I just feel the need to explain myself to you.
> 
> Okay now you can read this monstrosity.

Dean hug you  
you kiss  
*mwahmwahmwah*  
"Oh deen I luv you so much"  
"Rite back atcha Y/N"

then a little bit o dis and a little bit o dat and boom dey be sexin'  
"oh Dean you're so good at the sexing"  
"ikr" 

so they sex and they sex and they sex

and dem BOOM

SAMMY WALKS IN!!!!111!!!!!!!1!!11!!

"SERMY" screemed Dean

"OMG"

"SERMY WHY" screamed Y/N

"OMG EW MY PURE CLEAN EYES" cried poor sammy

Dean looked into Y/N eye's, his own brimming with tears.  
"I sorry sermy rooined our sexness"

Y/N began cry. "O deen it's cool brah I don't give a shit"

Sermy clapped his hands and threw confetti (I CANT STILL SPELL CONFETTI WTF) in up the aer. 

"CONFETTI ITS A PARADE!!!"

Cassy-boob flaps in and smack Sammy on his head "That was Misha's joke you poop"

Sermy apologized to Misha and Dean and Y/N got married and had like 78 dogs and a kitten and Sam even playd with the dogs sometims and they lived happily ever after.

OR DID THEY??!??!?!?!??!

They did not. One of the dogs runned away. And that doog was sermys!!!

Sermy was so sed, so Y/N sed taht "SERMY YOU CAN HAVE ANOTHER MY DUG" and sermy's all like "OMG" 

Im so fucking tired goodnigt

**Author's Note:**

> _Sigh._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> First off, lemme just sincerely apologize for not updating Façade. (I'm so sorry to those who read it and asked for more, I really am) I've just been so frustrated these past few days, when I needed to write something fluffy earlier on my mind was plain angst, and now I need this new chapter to be angsty but I'm just ALL FLUFF. It's getting on my nerves! I tried getting some of it out of my system by writing a future fluffy scene, but that wasn't enough, thus, resulting in me trying again... at 6:00AM when my mind is the least reliable for, well, anything. God, I'll probably regret posting this in my immediate future.


End file.
